Chains From The Past
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Danny gets a call from an old flame, needless to say that he isn't very happy about it, and neither is his wife.


_**Title: Chains from the Past**_

_**Writer: Invader Johnny**_

_**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, I own squat!**_

_**Plot: Danny gets a call from an old flame, needless to say that he isn't very happy about it, and neither is his wife.**_

_**Author Notes: I haven't written anything DP related in a while and the itch to write a Danny/Ember fic kinda struck me one night so I ended up writing this fic, it probably isn't the best of my work but I'll let you all be the judge of that, it has a bit of realism in it so I hope you all like it.**_

_**Anyways read, review and most of all enjoy my story!**_

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in Amity Park.<p>

Actually in a bit of irony a_ "normal"_ day for Danny usually involved fighting ghosts, it was kind of the ultimate sadistic unwritten rule that seemed to define his every day life.

So for once, having the privileged time to actually be a regular Joe could be considered as _"odd"_ in Fenton's terms.

Nevertheless he was happy with the small change of freedom from his ghost life

Specially now since he was currently in the bedroom he shared with his wife.

Playing with his little girl.

"Come on daddy!" The child yelled exasperatedly "Let me go!"

"Umm, nope" Danny said with a playfully grin "I think I'm going to rest right here April"

"But daddy!" The girl whined "Your too heavy!"

"Oh am I now?"

His daughter nodded.

"Then we'll have to fix that!"

He turned intangible, going through the five year old's body.

"YAY!" April clapped "I'm free!"

Unfortunately her happiness was short lived since her father grabbed her from behind and held her in a way that ensured she wouldn't escape but still made it seem like a game.

"Now the little princess can't escape me now!"

"I could too!" April protested "And I'm not a princess! I'm a soldier!"

"No, you're not!" A new voice said.

Both father and daughter turned to see a matriarch of the Fenton Family.

"Mommy!"

"Hey Ember"

The ghostly woman glares at her husband "Playing being captured again I see"

Before Danny could say anything, April nodded enthusiastically "Yes mommy I almost got free this time!"

While the little girl saw the activity as nothing more than a game, Ember saw it as a subtle way for Danny to show her to use her ghost powers.

And subsequently encouraging her to be a hero like her father.

"April why don't you go take a shower?"

"But I wanna continue playing with daddy!"

Danny could see the anger in Ember's eyes, while his wife was proud of his heroic actions and sometimes aid him in his fights against bigger threats, she didn't exactly want their only child to follow in their footsteps and to be completely honest with himself he didn't want that either, he just showed April how to use her ghost powers to do the opposite.

He wanted his daughter to hide and run should danger arise.

If something ever happened to April, it would kill Ember a second time, motherhood had turned the hot headed dive to mush and there was no greater worry for the former villainess than the well being of her first child.

Yes, first, for Ember was currently expecting, she wasn't showing just yet but that didn't stop Danny from talking to her stomach, something she found both sweet and annoying.

That bring said, Danny was on the same boat, his girls meant everything to the half-ghost and he be damned if anything happened to them.

Before Ember could say anything else, the phone rang.

"I'll get it" Danny said as he walked out into the hallway.

_"Phew, saved by the bell"_ He thought, but his relief from being chewed out by his wife would soon be short lived.

"Don't think your getting free from me Fenton!" His angry spouse said darkly

"Shit," He muttered under his breath before placing the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I greeted.

"Hey Danny"

_**"God mother fucking piece of shit! God damn it! I knew it was going to be her. It always was."**_

"Hello" The Halfa answered rather coldly.

"Is... Is this a bad time?"

"Only when you call " Danny said darkly. It was quiet on the line for a few moments as his ears picked up voices from her side of the line.

Voices that at one point used to be so close to, but haven't heard from in so fucking long. "...What do you want, Sam?" He finally asked, sighing.

"I.. I miss you, Danny" she admitted.

_"God, if I didn't know her or her damn mind games so well I would have fallen for her shit."_

"Whatever," He mumbled.

"I d-,"

"Don't you have your own family Sam?" He cut her off, his patience was running thin.

"No," she answered sharply, as if me asking her was the stupidest question in the world.

"What happened to what's his face?" He pried, feeling only a bit of sympathy for his ex-girlfriend, never mind the fact it was her that had broken up things with him because she thought his heroism was getting in the way or their relationship and now that he was happy with someone else, Sam couldn't help but butt in and try to ruin a perfectly good thing.

_"Go figure"_

She sighed, "There never was a boyfriend"

Danny scoffed, "So you lied to me"

"Yes" She admitted "But only because I wanted to get you away from her!"

Sam's voice turned venomous at the mention of his wife.

"My wife is not evil Sam" Danny said with irritation, even after so many years his former friend had this stupid theory that Ember was eventually going to use him for would domination.

"She is!" Sam answered. "You know it and I knot it Danny! Why won't you listen to reason!"

"Why don't you accept the fact that you are trying to break up apart and think I'll go back to you!" He retorted "you have to accept it Sam, you had your chance and things didn't work out, our relationship ran it's course so move on Sam move on and live your life like I'm living mine, that's the only way you'll be happy"

"Danny I'm trying to help you!"

He shook his head in irritation, Sam was just too stubborn to acknowledge the fact that he was actually happy with another woman and a ghost for that matter, she didn't even want to believe that Ember was **_not_** controlling him, in her mind she believed only she could make him happy, almost as if she viewed him as hers, so in a twisted way it was as if the thing with Vlad, his mom and dad was repeating itself.

"Sam, our relationship wasn't going to be for the long haul, you had different ideas I had mine, it was gonna end one way or the other," Danny said "Shit happens," He shrugged his shoulders Even though the brunette couldn't see him.

"That's Ember's magic talking!"

"Sam either you shut up about my wife being evil or I'm hanging up right now!"

The line went dead for a few seconds, until he heard a sighed of surrender.

"Fine... how have you been?" she asked, he could tell she didn't really want to know, she only wanted him to stay on the line, why? He didn't know or cared.

"I've been alright. You?"

"I'm good."

"That's good."

"Yeah..." she trailed off.

"Work?"

"It's alright. Boring as ever, but alright. How about for you?"

"It's going really well, I'm actually enrolling April in a new school in a few days" thinking of his baby girl always made him feel better.

"April?" She asked

"My daughter" He answered.

_**"Your a father?!"**_

"Yeah" Insert awkward quiet pause here.

"So the she-devil managed to convince you to get her pregnant!"

Danny frowned in anger and shook his head.

The half-ghost wondered why He want surprised she made such a terrible comment _"Oh yeah, because she always fucking brings up the fact that in her mind she should have been my wife!"_

He growled and clenched his jaws, "Fuck it Sam!" Why do you always do this to me?!" His jaw muscles were hurting so bad, but the man just clenched it even more.

The pain helped control his anger, just the slightest bit. "It's been years since you broke up with me, three since the last time we talked, so why are you calling me outta the blue for?!" Danny felt tears stinging his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with the free hand.

"I... I really miss you..." She trailed off unsure, quietly... shocked. "I'm trying to get my friend back"

"Yeah, well it's too late for that, don'tcha think?" He snapped. "I'm fucking happy. Just leave me alone and go screw with someone else's head." She stayed quiet.

He heard a few sniffles here and there, a couple clearing of the throat, but other than that it was quiet.

"I-,"

"You want to know what the sad part is Sam?" He muttered.

"What?" She croaked.

"I wanted to believe we could have been friends again"

"We still can!" She yelled "Just leave the witch and come back to me!"

Danny couldn't help but feel disgusted right then and there.

"No, I won't and no we can't and you know why?" He asked, not really expecting an answer "Because you're not the same girl I went to high school with, you changed and not for the better, when you don't get your way, you won't stop until you get it well guess what Sam? Your not getting me and I'm not letting you try to destroy my family!"

"Danny...I...

"This was the last straw, Good bye Sam"

**_"NO!"_**

And with that the call was disconnected.

The hero turned around only to be greeted by his wife and daughter.

Both his girls watching him with nothing but worry in their shared green eyes.

Danny was emotionally drained and just wanted to knock out in his bedroom. Too bad that was just wishful thinking Right now.

"How much did you two hear?"

"Enough" Ember answered softly

"Are you okay, dad?" April asked uncertainly, both adults looked down at their child, not once had she ever called him " Dad" it was always _"Daddy"._

She had sobered up a bit, gone was a bit of the child like wonder that April held in her bright green eyes, and it angered Danny.

_"Damn you Sam"_

Ember walked over to her husband and squeezed his hands before kissing his cheek, "Tell us your ok" she pleaded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know... just another chain from the past." He said with mock enthusiasm.

"We have **_got_** to change our number" Ember said "I'm tired of her calling us" She rolled her eyes. "She needs to remove her head outta her butt and realize that you are mine, and only mine," she stated with a determined look in her beautiful eyes.

Just then April came running towards her parents, she wanted to be a part if the family hug.

"You won't leave us **_right_** dad?"

Danny shot the phone an angry glare before giving his daughter the warmest smile a father could give.

"Never" He answered "You two are everything to me"

And with that he held both his wife and daughter in his arms.

Ember outs her head on his shoulders while April hugged her father's leg, not wanting to leg go, amused by this, both parents shared a laughed but not before sharing a kiss.

"Well, I think it's enough drama for the day" the pale ghost said "How about the three of us get some ice cream and watch a movie?"

"Ice cream! I cream!" April cheered.

Danny chuckled "I think that's a good idea"

"Can we watch Frozen?" April asked with a puppy dog pout._ "Please?"_

Ember glared at her husband as if daring him to say anything.

He grinned " Oh come on Ember you know you want to see it again"

"No I don't" she growled.

"Sure you do mom!" April nodded " You can even sing to us "Let it go"

"Just like you did when you thought you were alone" Danny joked.

Ember was not amused, but eventually relented.

"Fine we'll watch that god-awful movie again!"

**_"YAY!" _**The girl cheered.

"But I'm not singing!"

"Aww"

"Do you really want to disappoint your audience? Danny teased.

Ember glared at him.

"I hate you"

"Love you too"

He said that to her stomach.

April was confused "Daddy, mommy's face it's ups there!"

Her parents laughed at her innocence.

The Fenton trio then walked towards the living room to watch the movie.

from the window a woman watched the family moment with envy, a cell phone in hand.

"I'll see you free Danny" She muttered "I swear it"

She soon left.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Author Notes: I don't know about the ending seemed kinda lame, this is a one-shot so I'm not going to write anymore even if you people are probably thinking "oh come on! What's Sam gonna do?!"<span>_**

**_The answer to that? Keep calling, I picture Sam growing into an obsession like Vlad did with Maddie and simply hopes that by interfering in Danny's life in someway she'll eventually get him to at least hear her out and realize that she's the one for him, needless to say that pretty much makes it clear that she lost all sense with reality._**

**_Just to make it clear I'm not in anyway bashing the movie "Frozen" I just think Ember would not like to have been caught singing "Let it Go" and when she was caught it brought upon herself a huge teasing from Danny and great delight from April._**

**_I actually wanted to finish the fic on a happy note rather than a sour one since Sam kinda gets into the way of Danny's life constantly and probably won't stop until she succeeds and just won't move on, but don't worry she won't win._**

**_I just wanted to write a somewhat realistic scenario in a relationship that ended badly and sadly when one choices to still being stuck in the past the other won't technically move on and is something that happens quite often now a days._**

**_Anyways, comments?_**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
